Un instant d'oubli
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: [Saison 10] Sam n'en peux plus, Sam est à bout. Il doute, il a peur. Heureusement, Castiel est là. [Sastiel]


Un nouveau Sastiel ! (putain, les gens vous exagérez, allez, un peu plus de Sastiel, s'il vous plaît !)

Il se passe pendant le 10x03 (mais si, vous savez, cet épisode où Dean est un démon et qu'il essaie de tuer Sam à coups de marteau !).

Malheureusement, Sam, Cas' et Dean ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que SPN ou les acteurs.

* * *

Il ne montrait rien. Il avait envie de pleurer, de le frapper. De le tuer. Pourtant, Sam restait aussi calme que possible. Il tourna le dos à son frère, planta la seringue dans la poche de sang. Ses épaules tremblèrent malgré lui, ce que Dean remarqua aussitôt. D'une voix narquoise, l'aîné se moqua de sa sensibilité. De sa faiblesse.

Sam ne dit rien, le laissa faire, concentré sur sa tâche. Quand il releva enfin les yeux de la table, ce fut pour croiser le regard de Castiel, qui le dévisageait, désolé.

Quand il se retourna, pour faire enfin face à Dean, celui-ci avait un milliard de répliques désagréables à lui faire, à commencer par les morts qu'il avait causé. La main gauche de Sam attrapa les cheveux du démon avec brutalité, l'obligea à dégager sa gorge.

L'ange se tendit, à peu près certain que Sam allait enfoncer la seringue dans le cou de Dean si profondément que le démon allait laisser échapper un hurlement. Et c'est ce qu'il faillit faire. Au dernier moment, Sam ralentit le mouvement, et quand l'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau, ce fut avec douceur.

Il voyait tous les muscles tendus du chasseur, il entendait son cœur s'accélérer chaque fois que Dean réussissait à le blesser avec ses phrases empoisonnées.

Et quand il se retourna à nouveau, reposa la seringue vide, et sortit à grands pas, Castiel resta immobile, ne sachant que faire pour soulager son ami. Mais en croisant les yeux noirs de Dean, il se dit qu'il serait toujours mieux aux côtés du cadet Winchester qu'ici, à laisser son meilleur ami le détruire.

* * *

Sam faisait les cent pas à l'étage quand il le rejoignit. Ses poings étaient serrés, et ses yeux verts désorientés.

_ Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, Sam… murmura Castiel, sa voix basse résonnant dans le silence.

_ Peu importait qu'il le pense ou pas, Cas'. C'était vrai.

L'ange n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un accès aux pensées de Sam pour savoir à quoi il pensait. Même s'il avait tenté de ne rien montrer, le chasseur avait été touché par les paroles de son frère et les accusations qu'il avait formulé.

_ Sam…

Un rire sans joie sortit de la gorge du jeune homme, alors qu'il secouait la tête :

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Cas'. Dans deux heures, ce sera fini. Dean reviendra.

Si ça marchait. L'ange ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement que Sam y pensait aussi.

Le chasseur le laissa seul, rejoignit la cuisine. Castiel soupira.

Parce que Sam Winchester était un être à part. Malgré le sang de démon qui courait dans ses veines, il était quelqu'un de bien. Malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vu, il restait profondément idéaliste et avait ce côté innocent propre aux enfants, qui n'arrivaient pas à imaginer qu'on puisse volontairement faire du mal. Un être à part.

Et il savait que Sam pardonnerait tout à Dean. Toutes les horreurs qu'il balançait sous l'effet de la marque, il le lui pardonnerait. Mais il n'oublierait pas. Jamais. Chaque mot resterait gravé dans son esprit.

L'ange sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit de verre brisé. Il se précipita dans la cuisine, pour trouver le bras de Sam en sang, et une bouteille en plusieurs morceaux par terre.

Le chasseur n'était pas maladroit. Il tremblait.

 _Arrête de penser à lui_ , supplia Cas' pour lui-même en se penchant pour ramasser les bouts de verre. Croisant le regard étonné du chasseur, il rougit un peu en s'apercevant qu'il avait pensé à voix haute.

_ Ça va ton bras ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

_ Ça ira.

Un regard suffit à Castiel pour voir que la blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour nécessiter l'intervention de sa grâce atrophiée.

* * *

Encore cinquante-cinq minutes. Cinquante-cinq minutes d'enfer pour le chasseur et l'ange. Et après, encore une heure. Et enfin, le démon redeviendrait Dean… Peut-être.

_ Pense à autre chose, Sam. C'est bientôt fini, assura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas la peine que Sam sache qu'il n'était pas aussi sur de lui qu'il le paraissait.

Mais le chasseur ne pouvait pas. En intellectuel réaliste, il voyait tout ce qui pouvait arriver de mal. Et il entendait encore les reproches de son frère.

Il jeta un regard de regret à Castiel. Il savait qu'à tourner dans tous les sens ainsi, il l'énervait, et aurait aimé pouvoir se calmer. Il était censé être le frère Winchester calme, après tout.

Castiel tint environ trois minutes avant de lui jeter un regard sombre. Et Sam continuait à faire les cents pas, sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Il fallut une nouvelle minute à l'ange pour perdre définitivement son calme, même si Sam voyait bien qu'il s'agissait autant d'agacement que d'inquiétude pour lui. Cas' se leva, et croisa les bras, le fusillant de ses yeux couleur ciel.

Comprenant le message, Sam s'adossa contre le mur, cherchant quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi qui monopoliserait son esprit, le ferait penser à autre chose que son frère et ses insultes.

_ Mais merde, arrête ça, Sam !

Les jurons n'étaient pas habituels chez Castiel, et Sam en fut tellement surpris qu'il oublia Dean quelques instants.

_ Quoi ? protesta-t-il.

_ Tu penses tellement fort que tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Une première. Sam ignorait même que c'était possible, pour tout dire. Il secoua la tête, et ferma les yeux. Mauvaise option. Les pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête avec plus de force, et il soupira, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté.

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses joues. Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans ceux de Castiel.

_ Arrête de te torturer, Sam, ordonna ce dernier d'une voix douce.

_ Pourquoi ? murmura le chasseur, hypnotisé. Parce que je te donne mal à la tête, ou parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

_ Parce que je m'inquiètes pour toi, évidemment.

Il avait oublié que l'ange ne maîtrisait pas le second degré. Devant cette réponse si franche, Sam sourit un peu, un sourire amer. Parce que Dean revenait hanter ses pensées. Toujours présent.

* * *

Ils ne savaient pas qui des deux avait pris l'initiative. Sam parce qu'il avait besoin d'oublier ? Castiel parce qu'il avait besoin de le soulager ?

Sans qu'ils ne contrôlent quoi que ce soit, tout à coup, leurs lèvres se heurtèrent durement, un baiser loin d'être doux. Ils avaient juste besoin de passer à autre chose pendant quelques instants. Les mains de Castiel sur les joues de Sam glissèrent jusqu'à ses épaules, le plaquèrent plus fort contre le mur, alors que les bras de Sam entouraient la nuque de l'ange.

Ils s'écartèrent un instant, surpris par leurs réactions respectives. Et quand Castiel vit le visage de Sam s'assombrir alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il n'hésita pas.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus doucement. Sam ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Castiel ne pensait pas vraiment à ce qu'il était en train de faire, plutôt à ce pourquoi il le faisait : empêcher Sam de souffrir en continuant à penser à Dean. Et cela se révélait étonnement facile, au final. Même s'il n'avait embrassé que deux personnes dans sa vie avant le chasseur.

_ Cas'…

Ils se séparèrent, l'ange laissant l'humain reprendre son souffle, et soupira en voyant le remord se peindre sur le visage de Sam :

_ T'es le meilleur ami de mon frère, murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas une excuse, et ils le savaient tous deux.

_ Tu es aussi mon ami, Sam.

Cette fois-ci, se détachant enfin du mur contre lequel il s'appuyait, ce fut Sam qui l'embrassa.

* * *

Le trajet vers sa chambre ne lui avait paru aussi long. Leurs lèvres étaient collées, et ils avançaient en trébuchant. Castiel plaqua Sam contre la porte, et leur langue s'entremêlèrent.

Sam donna un coup de coude dans la poignée, tentant d'ouvrir la porte sans se détacher de l'ange, ce qui était un peu plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait. Quand enfin ils parvinrent à entrer, le lit fut la destination évidente.

Le trench-coat de Cas' fut le premier à voler, avant que ce dernier ne décide manifestement que Sam en avait fait assez. Il posa ses mains sur ses poignets, et le renversa sur le matelas.

_ Cas'…

Un énième baiser ardent, et l'ange décida de mettre à profit le peu d'expérience qu'il avait. Vêtements arrachés, et enfin, la peau nue du chasseur.

La gorge fragile dans laquelle il avait envie de mordre, le torse musclé qu'il avait envie d'embrasser, et le regard fiévreux de Sam.

Son chasseur était si vulnérable.

Sa gorge produisait des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, comme il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que des grognements puissent être suppliants.

Sa langue glissa le long de la peau si fine, en dessous de laquelle il sentait battre le cœur de l'humain. Dans le même temps, il s'acharnait à lui enlever son foutu jean dont le bouton refusait de céder.

_ Cas'…

Encore ce même gémissement rauque, alors que les mains de Sam, enfin relâchées, agrippaient son dos et qu'il réclamait un baiser de ses lèvres brûlantes.

Le chasseur se rendait-il compte à quel point il était beau ?

Joues rougies par l'adrénaline, regard fiévreux perdu dans le vague, et battements de cœur si rapides qu'ils se perdaient dans ses halètements. Le plus bel être humain qu'il ait jamais vu.

Enfin, l'ange parvint à baisser le pantalon de Sam, le laissant en caleçon face à lui, encore tout habillé, ce que le chasseur parut remarquer immédiatement.

Avec des gestes précipités et des doigts tremblants, à cause de la précipitation, cette fois, Sam s'évertua à déboutonner sa chemise et à dénouer sa cravate.

_ C'est bon, Sam… assura Castiel d'une voix douce.

C'était pour l'humain qu'il faisait ça, et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier lui rende la pareille.

_ Ta gueule, Cas'… grogna-t-il. Laisse-moi faire… Chacun son tour…

Amusé, mais tout de même reconnaissant, Cas' l'embrassa dans le cou pour le remercier, avant de descendre lentement le long de son torse. Ses mains trouvèrent les hanches musclées, s'y accrochèrent, alors qu'il s'amusait à mordiller l'épaule de Sam.

Tout à coup, le chasseur, qui se laissait faire en gémissant, eut un soubresaut et remua le bassin. Et Cas' sentit du sang chaud couler sur ses doigts.

_ Je t'ai griffé… lâcha-t-il, surpris. Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Sam l'interrompit plutôt violemment : il le mordit dans le cou. Et l'ange, pour une raison inconnue, se sentit beaucoup trop serré dans son pantalon.

_ Tu vois, ça ? lâcha Sam, ses ongles enfoncés dans les épaules de Cas'. Ça me fait le même effet… Alors ne te gêne pas…

Certes, mais Cas' guérissait aussitôt, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'humain. Mais, voyant le regard sombre de Sam, il préféra ne rien dire, et retourna à sa tâche.

_ Vire le pantalon, ordonna Sam d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Et vite… !

Castiel obéit, et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de caleçon dans la foulée, alors que Sam faisait de même avec le sien.

_ Viens là… gémit Sam en passant ses jambes autour ses hanches, frottant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

Une vague de chaleur submergea Cas' au moment où leur membre se touchèrent.

_ Sam…

Sans hésitation, le chasseur glissa sa main entre eux deux, caressa les hanches de l'ange, et remua le bassin.

_ Caaaaaas'…

La voix de Sam se faisait plus précipitée, plus gémissante, plus suppliante. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose de lui. Castiel devait y mettre toutes ses forces pour y réfléchir, car la vague de chaleur qui transperçait tout son corps menaçait de le submerger.

Et puis, il n'y eut plus à réfléchir. Un liquide chaud contre son bassin, Sam cria une dernière fois son prénom.

Et fasciné, dans ces grands yeux verts, Castiel vit le paradis.

* * *

Castiel vint un instant après lui, et les deux hommes restèrent immobiles quelques instants, soudain silencieux. Seule la respiration de Sam rompait le silence.

L'ange le regardait d'un air étrange. Le chasseur n'avait pas envie de replonger dans la déprime. Il allait essayer d'oublier qu'il venait de coucher avec le meilleur ami de son frère, que le-dit frère était à présent un démon, et que dans une demie-heure environ, il allait devoir y retourner pour tenter de le soigner.

Ah, c'était mort. Il y repensait. Sam soupira, et s'écarta, cherchant des vêtements mettables dans son armoire.

Castiel s'installa sur le dos, et le regarda faire, toujours aussi silencieux.

_ Je vais prendre une douche, annonça calmement Sam.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le problème, c'était que le déni, c'était la spécialité de son frère, pas la sienne.

* * *

Castiel ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre. Dans les yeux de Sam, il avait vu tout un monde. Un si beau monde. Comment une personne si gentille, sensible et idéaliste parvenait-elle à survivre dans un monde tel que celui-ci ?

Et Castiel aimait qu'il soit comme ça, peut-être un peu naïf. Il voulait préserver cette innocence.

Il voulait faire partie du monde de Sam Winchester.

Peut-être que c'était ça, être amoureux.

* * *

Argh, oui, ça finit en guimauve, mais je peux pas faire deux pwp de suite, de Sastiel, en plus, sans en mettre au moins un où ils sont amoureux ! Bref, je réitère mon appel: LES GENS IL FAUT DU SASTIEL-EUUUUUUUH !

Laissez une review, c'est le salaire des auteurs, vous connaissez la chanson... Merci d'avance ^^


End file.
